


Our Treasure

by choisans



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Sugar Daddy, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choisans/pseuds/choisans
Summary: A weekend away to a cabin in the mountains turns into so much more than you'd expected.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Our Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, please for the love of god, use. a. condom. This randomly happened after I mentioned to my friend that I've never written smut in my entire life. Of course, I had to make up for it at her request for a sugar daddy pair. It turns fluffy as hell towards the end, I can't control the fluff, the fluff controls me. Tried to stay away from 2nd person and y/n, I feel like 1st person is a little more immersive.

"It's just a weekend, come on Hongjoong," San whined. With crossed arms, Seonghwa raised a brow. He took a step forward, towering behind San with a stern look on his face. 

"Listen," Seonghwa began, placing a hand on San's shoulder. "We'll be back in time. I haven't visited Seoraksan in a long time and I need to unwind."

"Yeah, plus I could get some writing done," San continued, eyes sparkling as he pleaded to Hongjoong. 

The leader shook his head, unable to resist and eventually yielding to San and Seonghwa's request. "Fine, but take some photos for me," he said, giving up and going back to his laptop.

"Oh, we will," San said, grinning and sharing a knowing look with Seonghwa.

My legs were trembling with anticipation as I was waiting for the car to come pick me up. I checked my new watch that Seonghwa'd bought me last week, the white gold shimmering from the night sky's light. Any minute and they'd be here. 

I let my mind drift off to the day I met Seonghwa. It was at their fan sign in Seoul and since then he'd told me the lust in my eyes was so easy to spot among the other shy and emotional fans. To be fair, I didn't think he took an interest in me, him acting so unmoved and almost distant as he was signing my album. It was only after I left the table that I noticed his phone number written so small under the signature. Shock taking over me, I turned one more time to him and he flashed me his gorgeous smile, accompanied by a wink. Sure to say that same night we shared countless dirty texts, photos and short videos.

The next morning it felt as if nothing happened, sure enough, I expected him not to catch any feelings or ever text me again. While I was browsing Twitter during breakfast, smug and grinning to myself at all these girls thirsting over Seonghwa, my phone started ringing. I picked up, not even knowing what to expect, but a high probability was that he would ask me to delete his number and forget about it.

"It's me, I'd like to ask you something," his voice came through. He took my silence as curiosity. "Take it as a business deal I guess." For his lunch break, we met at the hotel across the street from their dance studio. Seonghwa had his way with me, releasing all his stress, pounding into me as if his life depended on it. I was to become his obedient little girl and in turn, he'd shower me with gifts and favors. At first, I was a little reluctant, but how could I say no to getting fucked silly by him every once in a while. I would've done it for free, but Seonghwa insisted on spoiling the living hell out of me. 

One night, while he was sneaking me in, we made too much noise and woke San up. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight as Seonghwa shamelessly was explaining our little arrangement. It seemed to have awoken something in him, and that night Seonghwa was very pleased watching San fuck literal tears out of my eyes. With that, both Seonghwa and I agreed to let San in, and since then I've been at the mercy of basically Lucifer and Satan. But that's just fine with me, all the Gucci and Versace crap wasn't going to pay for itself.

An engine purr took me away from my daydreaming. My eyes flickered with excitement as the limo's door opened slowly. A pit dropped into my stomach when I saw Seonghwa come out and offer me his hand. I'd seen him in a suit before but this just about took the cake for me. I licked my lips as I scanned him from head to toe, making sure to take in every detail of his burgundy suit, the way it fit around him and the absolute perfect fit of the black tie around his neck. I could just imagine my hands wrapping around his throat, the feeling in my stomach growing bigger. He doesn't let me do that so often, but when he allows me, it's usually the thing that sends me over the edge.  
  
"Sorry we're late, it took some time to convince Hongjoong to let us go," Seonghwa said. I took his hand and held my dress with my other hand, careful not to step on it. His gold and silver rings sent a shiver down my spine as they made contact with my palm. I could picture his fingers shoved deep inside me, his rings still cold in contact with my skin. My arousal grew with every second, the unknown of what they planned to do with me twisting my insides with desire. 

"Try to worry less about that and more about making me scream tonight," I retorted, trying so hard to play it cool but I could already feel myself getting wet. I stepped around him and made my way into the limo, making sure to shake my head slightly. I could feel his eyes burning on the back of my head, I knew my expensive perfume would absolutely drive him insane, but more than that, my audacity to talk back to him like that. To my surprise, he didn't say anything and he climbed inside, slamming the door as I was scooting closer to San.

"What'd you to piss daddy off?" San asked with a sly grin, twirling around some whiskey in a crystal glass. The ice cubes clinked and I felt as if I were caught between two starved lions. Seonghwa's hand crept up my thigh, pushing the dress away and revealing my leg. 

"Be a good girl and tell him what you dared to say," Seonghwa hissed in my ear. His fingers dug deep in my skin, his perfume intoxicating my thoughts. 

"I was disrespectful, I-" A moan escaped my mouth as his hand made its way up, gripping stronger.

"Don't let him distract you, go on," San said and he set down his glass on the bar. The folds in his impeccable black suit deepened as he leaned in with such hunger in his eyes that my mind was already starting to get hazy. 

"I talked back," I managed to eventually speak. Seonghwa's grip loosened and I finally sighed with relief. They've been building up to this moment for days and I knew it wouldn't take long to push me over the edge. Motherfuckers knew it too.

San's hand grazed my collarbones as he moved in to remove my fur coat. It slid so easily off my shoulders and even though inside the limo was so warm, I started feeling goosebumps forming down my arms. Seonghwa was up against my ear, breathing slowly and controlled. As soon as my shoulder was exposed, he moved down and started kissing so slowly and painfully. I just wanted him to sink his teeth into me, mark me and make me his.

"You've outdone yourself with this dress," he murmured to San.

"Right? She looks fucking amazing, doesn't she?" San purred. "Only the best for our baby girl." San seemed less interested on controlling himself than Seonghwa was, I could feel his breath heavier and more erratic on my other shoulder. I closed my eyes and breathed in, my chest heavy with expectancy. My hands moved on their own, they started sliding over their thighs, squeezing and almost tugging at their pants. 

"You seem so eager, baby," San said with a smirk. "How about you get on your knees for daddy?" 

He didn't have to tell me twice. I kneeled between his legs and started unbuckling his belt. His elbows rested on the back of the seats, his tongue dancing circles around his mouth. With the corner of my eye I saw Seonghwa grabbing a cigar between his teeth. He cut off the end, then lit it, heavy smoke immediately filling the air. With his legs crossed over one another and his puffing away at the cigar, he watched my actions carefully. 

I attempted unsuccessfully to remove San's pants, before he took my hands out of the way. "Not a chance, I want you to do it like this," he said, guiding my hands to take his dick out and just start sucking without taking his pants off. "I don't want a single drop on these, if you can't manage it, you're getting punished later. Understood?" San hissed at me as I grabbed his cock and started to slowly stroke it. 

"Yes daddy," I muttered and with that, his hand grabbed at my hair, dragging me closer to him. I pressed my lips to the head and stuck my tongue out, leaning my head to the side. I moved downwards to the base and dragged my tongue up his shaft agonizingly slow, judging by the sounds he was making. He knew by now there was no need to guide me by my hair, unless he wanted to shove himself down my throat. With that, his hand rested tangled in my hair as I kept teasing him by not taking him in my mouth yet. 

San's patience was running thin, and with a short tug he led me back up to the head and waited for me to finally move. Against all my wishes to keep teasing him, I took his cock in my warm mouth and started to slowly move up and down. I tentatively tried to take in all his length, but I could only get so close. I kept my mouth around him and stopped moving entirely, but pushed my tongue against his base. I kept pushing and looking up at him, his eyes meeting mine. 

That seemed to help a lot; San threw his head back and his other hand went to grab at my jaw. Seonghwa was still watching patiently, filling the air with the strong aroma of the cigar. I knew him all too well and I knew just how hard it was for him to hold back and wait. I winked at him and he shot me a deathly stare that only fueled me to keep going. 

I moved up and removed San's dick from my mouth, gently licking at the tip. His grip tightened below my jaw as confirmation to continue. He couldn't even mutter a single word. My daddies or not, I could play them like a fiddle. I took his unspoken suggestion and went down again, wrapping my lips tightly around him. I kept sucking with a burning desire, I hadn't seen him so weak for my mouth in a long time. All of a sudden, Seonghwa pushed me down with no warning, almost choking me as San's dick hit the back of my throat. 

"You were enjoying yourself too much baby," he murmured in my ear. "Show San just how much you love his cock." His actions had San grabbing at Seonghwa's hair too, as if to thank him. Seonghwa grinned and shook him off with ease, resuming his observing over my actions. Bratty and stubborn as ever, I decided to hold back tears and forced myself to deepthroat San. 

"Stop- stop it, I'm close, don't you dare," San hissed through his teeth. As much as I wanted to continue, I removed my mouth from his dick and started lazily licking up and down. He seemed satisfied for the moment. 

I took it slow and obeyed his commands. Every now and then I'd take him again into my mouth, then resuming to lick around him. I caught his eyes again and the sparkle in them gave my cue that he was almost close again. I pushed myself down, and swallowed him whole, earning myself a deep groan. I kept on sucking, my throat on fire, but determined to help him see stars. Both his hands moved around my throat, making it almost impossible to deepthroat him, but I kept going, struggling to breathe. 

With no warning, I heard a grunt and felt him cumming directly down my throat and I swallowed every last drop. I took my command seriously and tried my hardest to not spill anything on his pants. After removing myself from his dick and trying to get up, he pulled me close and kissed me with insatiable hunger. 

"Mmm, such a good girl," San murmured against my lips. "So pretty and so talented," he continued, beaming with pride almost. I could see sweat running down his cheek, and wiped it away with a warm smile. 

"Anything for daddy," I whispered back and pulled him into another kiss. "Did I clean you up well?" 

His eyes trailed down to his dick and to his disappointment, nothing was to be found on his pants. 

"Wish you hadn't so I could punish you later for it," San said with a devilish grin. He tucked his dick away, zipping up and buckling his belt and within seconds he looked as if nothing happened. Seonghwa's fingers trailed down my back gently. I could feel that he seemed satisfied with me as well.

"Don't worry San, you'll get your wish," he said, breaking the glowing silence we were relaxing in. "You spoil her too much." He wrapped his hand around the ends of my hair and pulled me gently towards himself. 

"Come. Lap, now," Seonghwa ordered. He passed the cigar to San, who arched over and took his glass of whiskey back, the ice now melted. 

I moved from my spot and went to straddle Seonghwa, but a slap across my ass stopped me in my tracks. 

"Facing away," he growled. I could feel myself getting wetter than before. Sure San was amazing and his energy and demeanor were what dreams are made of, but Seonghwa knew exactly what to push and what to say to have me trembling at his feet. I obeyed his command and sat in his lap, my back turned to him. 

"Don't be shy now," he continued, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, so close that I could feel his heartbeat on my spine. A hand moved up to my neck, fingers rested under my chin and dipping my head back gently to rest on his shoulder. Alarm bells rang all over in my head, he was never this gentle. 

He continued being soft and careful with me, sucking on my neck and shoulder. I was trying my hardest not to squirm around, but as his hand moved from my waist to my inner thighs, I couldn't hold back a small whimper. I looked over at San who was sitting in the same exact position as Seonghwa was in a moment ago. Puffing away at the cigar, he seemed very invested and curious about Seonghwa's intentions. 

I sighed and returned my attention to the hand that was soothing over the spot where he'd gripped so tightly when we got in the car. His fingers trailed so slowly, making their way deeper down close to my core. Seonghwa breathed slowly in my ear and went in to bite lightly at my earlobe. That seemed to distract me for a second because I didn't even notice when his fingers started to move in slow circles around me. I let out a soft moan, but I wasn't about to beg him for it, he can do what he wants for all I care. 

His breathing picked up in pace, his kisses more frequent. The finger moved up to my clit, moving in the same slow and agonizing pace, but keeping me exactly where he wanted. Seonghwa took his time, made me wait for him. He wasn't a huge fan of begging, feeling confident enough in himself to understand from just the rhythm of my breath exactly how much I wanted him to ravage me. 

And then, as I laid there completely head over heels for him, a finger slowly slipped in, stealing my breath for a second. Exactly as I wanted him, cold rings wrapped around his _perfect_ fingers, now touching me and throwing me into a fit of small shivers. Seonghwa moved the finger around, finding my spot way too easily. As I was concentrated on not dying, I could feel his dick hard just below me, inviting me to grind my ass on it. Seonghwa pressed in another finger at the sound of my desperate moans, fulfilling my every need and desire. 

Breaking my concentration, Seonghwa's phone started ringing. Without even stopping fingering me, he gestured to San to pass his phone over. 

"Yes, Park Seonghwa speaking," he spoke into the phone, so close to my face and to the sounds I was making just a moment before.

 _"Yes, so glad I got the number right. Kim Namjoon, I'm calling to congratulate you for the last performance, absolutely breathtaking,"_ said the voice on the other end. I could barely make out what he was saying, so focused not to make a sound myself. 

"Oh, is that so? We're very grateful to have been able to deliver a tribute to you. We're huge fans, your words mean so much," Seonghwa replied, smiling as if he wasn't knuckles deep inside of me. 

_"We appreciate it so much, we're really proud of you. Hope we can all get together once we all are done touring."_

"Absolutely, I'll make arrangements after your last concert, it's at a later date than ours." Seonghwa spoke as if Hongjoong suddenly disappeared and he was left in charge of the group. The fucking audacity. 

_"Sounds great! Best of luck to all of you, hope to hear from you soon,"_ Namjoon replied. 

"Likewise, good bye." 

I let out a moan probably before he managed to press the end call button. He didn't seem to notice though and I prayed I didn't just get him in a load of shit. His pace quickened, and I felt something starting to bubble up deep inside me.

"Seonghwa..." I sighed and arched my back into him. His fingers stopped moving, leaving me a whiny mess. He pulled them out, disregarding my moans that asked for more. 

"What did you call me?" he simply asked, dangling his wet fingers in front of my eyes. 

"Mr. Park, Sir... daddy..." I mumbled them one by one, aching to have him back inside of me. Fucking pathetic. 

San seemed to be incredibly entertained however, especially when Seonghwa extended his hand to him as an invitation. No need for words, I watched San happily take the fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them clean. My eyes fell shut at the scene, my stomach falling into that pit of arousal again. They were the perfect match for each other, the perfect match to just ruin me. 

"That's what I thought," Seonghwa said, returning to fingering the living hell out of me. After seeing San licking Seonghwa's fingers so obediently, I didn't need much more. With a desperate sigh, I signaled to Seonghwa that I was getting close. To my surprise, he let me cum, holding me from falling with his other arm wrapped around my waist. My legs were about to give out from shaking, so I held onto him. 

"Lick," he softly said to me after letting me catch my breath and placing his fingers on my lip. I happily obliged, making it my goal to take my time and slowly lick myself off his fingers. With a final kiss on my neck, Seonghwa helped me go down to my seat and wiped the small sweat beads that were forming on my forehead. 

"Do you need something to drink baby?" San asked, pointing to the bar. "You must be parched." 

I smiled at him gently, still trying to wrap my head around what happened. "Mmm, yeah, I'd love that, thank you daddy," I said, feeling Seonghwa's hand creeping up my thigh again. As San started mixing me a Tom Collins, my absolute favorite, I turned around to question Seonghwa with a look. 

"Oh, don't get too excited," he told me. "You're gonna have to be a good girl and wait if you want more. You're lucky I couldn't resist, watching your pretty mouth wrapped around San. It's been a while since I'd seen him so happy," Seonghwa purred in my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder as I melted under his touch. He started spreading soft kisses across my temples, down my cheekbones, eventually making his way down to my mouth. His tongue felt so nice against mine, just as if it belonged there. I leaned into the kiss, closing my eyes and enjoying my reward.

I felt San's hand reaching over and pushing Seonghwa away. "What about me?" he growled, immediately shifting gears. His deep gaze took me by surprise, as did Seonghwa, considering the absolute shock on his face. San had never stepped up to Seonghwa like this and I'm not going to lie, but it was so fucking hot. San shoved the drink in my hands and leaned over me, holding himself up on Seonghwa's thigh. San moved above me, coming to a stop when he reached the other's lap. San was straddling him, pinning his hands above his head and I just froze with my hands clenched around the glass.

"San, what the fu-" Seonghwa started before San's lips slammed against his. Raw and hungry, San was shoving his tongue into Seonghwa's mouth and once again I thought I was about to die. Seemingly out of the initial shock, I could see Seonghwa grinning into the kiss and easily breaking free from San's hold. His hands moved down San's chest, grabbing at him, then they found their way to his waist. Seonghwa pulled him closer and San dug his fingers into his black hair. He started grinding down on Seonghwa's lap and I felt like I was starting to lose it. I took a small sip from the cocktail and watched them grab at each other. Seonghwa's back arched, thrusting up against San's crotch.

It was starting to become harder for San to keep it together, his breaths quickening in pace and intensity. He let go of Seonghwa's hair and moved onto his tie, pulling at it almost desperately. His head moved to the side, starting to lick and bite at Seonghwa's neck. In turn, the latter let his head fall back to the other side with a heavy sigh. Pleasure clouded his eyes as he looked at me, sending all kinds of shivers all over my body. I set the glass down and made my way over, my hand on San's back and my lips pressed tightly against Seonghwa's. "Ah, fuck..." I muttered under my breath as San returned my touching. Without taking a break from marking Seonghwa, his hand moved slowly down my waist and finally grabbing my ass. I was starting to get drunk on Seonghwa's kissing and feeling my hand grip San's jacket.

The car suddenly stopped, earning a whine from me and San. Seonghwa grinned against my lips and pushed San off of him. He straightened his tie and fixed his hair before handing me my coat.

"Stop complaining, this is just starting," he told us, his voice deep and stern. San helped me dress and took my hand, leading me out of the limo after Seonghwa. San and I went ahead through the snow. I was clinging to his arm as he lead me down the narrow pathway to the cabin. I looked around, soaking in the gorgeous scenery, trees covered by snow standing tall in the valleys of Seoraksan. It was almost romantic, but I didn't let that thought linger since I'd made a point to forbid myself from catching feelings for either of them. Soon I felt Seonghwa's hand lovingly resting on my back and my heart fluttered at his touch.

He took out a key from the inner pocket of his jacket and unlocked the cabin door, gesturing for me to go first. My jaw instantly dropped at the sight. From the outside, it didn't seem like much, but the inside of the cabin was every rich person's wet dream come to life. Paintings in luxurious golden frames adorned the walls, soft velvet furniture everywhere and fur, so much fucking fur. Rugs and throws and pillows, but my attention went immediately to the heavy marble fireplace.

"How much does a night even cost here?" I asked Seonghwa, my mouth staying agape. 

"Well, nothing," San murmured in my ear before taking his suit jacket off. Wait a second... No...?

"Do the others know?" I asked, quickly putting two and two together. "The managers?"

"Obviously not," Seonghwa replied, making his way to the bar next to the fireplace. "We paid for this with our own money." I didn't question them any further, I'm sure they knew what they were doing. Still, I took my coat off and draped it over the nearest armchair, not forgetting to graze my fingers over the rich velvet. I pretty much felt like a princess and I wasn't about to start complaining.

"Come, I wanna show you something," San said grinning and guiding me by my waist. We walked past Seonghwa, who offered us a vintage looking bottle of Dom Perignon. San grabbed it and his other hand found its way to my shoulders, tugging at the straps of the dress, easily sliding it off of me. I threw my shoes to the side and kept walking, now on full display for both of them. San took the lead and slid open a glass door that lead to some sort of half covered patio. 

"Seonghwa was right, you _are_ spoiling me too much," I said, my eyes falling on the hot tub in the middle of the wooden floor. He slid the door shut behind us.

"Like I said, only the best for _my_ baby." His tone seemed almost cold, dominant, pushing Seonghwa away from my thoughts. San set the champagne down next to the hot tub and pulled me into a kiss. His silk shirt against my bare skin sent shivers from head to toe. His hands guided mine to his tie and I immediately loosened it and pulled it over his head. As I started unbuttoning his shirt, he went back in for the kiss, so needy and with such a primal urge that I felt my knees buckle below me. He held me in place with a strong grip around my rib cage and I started working his belt off, and finally his pants. He shook them off and pushed me closer to the hot tub.

I climbed in, the warm water embracing me fully. San's black shirt was dangling behind him by the wrists, before he unbuttoned the gold cuff links and let the shirt fall to the ground. He stepped in beside me, immediately pinning me to the edge of the tub. He didn't waste time and started kissing me again as I was dying to run my hands across his back and pull him closer. He gave in, his chest pressed to mine rising up slowly with each breath he took in. His right hand stroked my cheek slowly, leaving me in pieces. It moved, fingers tangled in my hair, before coming to a stop at the back of my neck. It was then when San's hand tightened, gripping my hair and pulling my head back.

"You'll be mine, you get that?" he growled against my lips. I managed to mutter out a small 'yes' and he pulled my hair again, this time stronger.

"Yes what?" His voice was furious, aggressive almost. "Yes daddy," I mumbled, all thoughts and feelings clouded. With that, San's head shifted instantly to my chest and with no warning he bit my nipple, earning a whimper from me.

"Seonghwa's not here. Drop the daddy act," he snarled. I swallowed and gathered all my strength. "Yes sir," I said, loud enough to question my sanity.

"Good girl," he said, finally letting me go from his grip. He cupped my cheeks with both hands and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. "What's the word?" San asked, smiling at me.

"Treasure, sir," I replied after a second of thinking. Seonghwa never lost himself, he's never had to give me a word. San on the other hand, had moments in which I thought he was possessed, moments in which I thought he was about to go over the limit and hurt me or himself somehow. We've never had to use it before, but not even Seonghwa knew about this, it was our little secret.

With an approving nod, he tilted my head back slowly and his mouth started sucking marks down my neck and my chest. My fingers found their way into his dark hair, tugging at him as hitched breaths escaped my mouth. In my hazed thoughts, I felt squeezing and gripping, licking, kissing and biting, I needed more, so much more than that. With a small push, I raised my legs around San's waist and I started rubbing against his cock, pulling him closer and savoring every second of it. My body begged to have him inside me and I had to control myself from begging. The second his hand moved lower, touching exactly where I wanted him to, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started biting at his ear, down his neck, as if it was my last meal.

San reached behind me and grabbed the champagne. I couldn't hold my whimpers back when he moved his hand away from me. The loud pop startled me, making my body twitch against his. He took a swig from the bottle and moved my head away from his neck.

"Here, drink up," he ordered, pressing the bottle to my lips. I may have drunk too much too quickly, my ears already feeling warm and the familiar relaxing feeling rushing over my body. San returned his hand to my aching core and slowly pushed his fingers in, forcing a series of moans and whimpers out of me. Just like Seonghwa, it didn't take him long to find the spot. It had me arching my back, needy and pathetic, immediately getting me greedy for more. I closed my eyes and felt his mouth all over me.

His fingers slipped out and I nearly cried out for more. I dragged my nails down his back, asking him to get back to it. I hoped for him to shove his dick inside me and fuck me senseless, but to my huge disappointment, he resumed kissing me, no signs of wanting to continue. I was a mess of whimpers and trembling under him, yet it didn't seem to move him one bit.

My impatience was getting to me; I reached down to grab his dick and I started stroking it. "Please, San..." I whispered in his ear. The same second, he moved my hand away. He rubbed me with his tip before slowly thrusting inside of me. A sigh of relief combined with a desperate moan came out of me. He was moving agonizingly slow, yet his finger circling on my clit now drove me forward. I arched my back again, giving in fully. San picked up the pace, biting at my neck at the same time. Water splashed around us but I couldn't hear anything else except his rough breath against my skin.

"I'm gonna- fuck, San, I'm close," I whispered to him after a while, digging my nails into his back. Right away, he pulled out and grinned at me, while I thought of about ten different ways to drown him right then and there. 

"It seems like wishes do come true," he remarked, the smile of the devil spreading across his face. He turned me around, completely ignoring my whining. With minimal effort, he grabbed me by my thighs and pulled me out of the water, so my upper body was resting over the edge of the tub. San leaned over me to growl in my ear.

"Don't ever forget to call me sir again, understood?" with that, a slap coming down across my ass. I jerked up but his hand pinned me down to the now wet wooden floor. The slap stung more on my wet skin than it usually did. Another slap came down and I figured I'd rather respond now before suffering more of his wrath.

"Yes, sir," I cried out during the next slap. He took a second to savor another swig of champagne before landing down another slap. My moans started turning into whining and he probably took pity in me, eventually shoving his dick again inside of me. The ridiculous amount of arousal that was building up inside me took me by surprise. San's hand remained between my shoulder blades, his other starting to pull my head back by my hair.

"Glad we're on the same page," he grunted out with each thrust. His raw and uncontrolled pace ate away at my resilience and I felt my stomach crumble up once again. into that pit of despair for a release. Unable to move under his weight, helpless and at his mercy almost had me screaming for more, knowing very well I couldn't possibly take it. I felt his legs behind me starting to shake, his thrusts increasing in speed for just a moment. Just knowing that he was that close was enough to finally push me over the edge into the abyss. I wasn't able to realize when he came, with all the twitching and trembling on my part. 

I did eventually figure it out when his grip loosened and he pulled away from my back. San pulled me back in the water and held me close to his chest, embracing me from behind.

"Such a good girl, so beautiful," he whispered as he dragged his nose along my jaw. I was completely melted under his touch, living for his soft side that I got to see every time after he roughed me around. He did seem to have a softer spot for me than Seonghwa did. My thoughts circled back to when he warned me I'll be his. While I was absently running my fingers over his forearms, I couldn't help but wonder what he really meant by that. His chest was rising and falling slowly behind me, in sync with my own breathing. I would've killed to have known what he was thinking. I grabbed the champagne and took another swig. It felt right in that moment to be in San's warm embrace and letting him rest his head against mine, showering my shoulder with kisses.

Disrupting my thoughts, Seonghwa slid the door open and stepped out with towels and a pair of silk robes. The predatory look on his face signaled the end to my alone time with San. He let the towels and the robes fall to the ground before crouching down and grabbing the bottle. Licking his lips, he looked down at me and returned to the cabin. As much as I wanted to stay there forever, his gaze was hypnotizing, drawing me in and leaving me craving his touch. I turned around to face San, but I couldn't bear to leave him. I pulled his face gently closer to mine, pressing my lips against his. His fingers ran down my spine slowly before settling on my hips. 

"Go," he said, breaking the kiss. I smiled at him and slowly made my way out of the tub. I let my thoughts drift again as I embraced the comforting softness of the towel. Once I finished drying myself off, I slipped on one of the silk robes and tied it close. I reached down to San and gave him another kiss. With that, I got up and started walking towards the cabin. I turned one last time before going in, I saw San already turned away, elbows resting on the edge.

"So nice of you to finally join me," Seonghwa said as I stepped in, his voice low and demanding. I slid the door close behind me and walked tentatively towards him. He was sitting on the armchair facing me, his legs spread. It made it so easy for me to notice how hard he was. My eyes trailed down his chest, almost having me gasp at the sight of him wearing a now unbuttoned shirt. The tie was still around his neck which made it impossible for me to resist tugging it as I sat down in his lap. I started loosening the tie as he absently ran his fingers through my hair. By the look on his face I could tell his mind was somewhere else. Since he decided to interrupt my moment with San, I decided to give him what he wanted. I pulled the tie away from him and shifted slightly over his crotch. I may have pushed his buttons.

Seonghwa grabbed me in a tight hold and pulled me up as he rose from the armchair. He threw me back where he was just sitting and kneeled in front of me.

"Don't forget who you first made arrangements with." With that, his cold hands creeped up my thighs, spreading my legs and pushing the robe out of the way. I held my breath as his mouth pushed against my inner thigh, sucking and licking. He took his time switching between my legs, leaving marks everywhere.

"You'll have these to remember me whenever you walk," Seonghwa growled against me. I didn't have time to tell him to fuck off, his mouth immediately wrapping around my clit. Small, quick licks already had me pushing my thighs against his head. "You're _mine_ , you get that?" he spoke directly in contact with my core, sending vibrations all throughout me.

"I- fuck... yes, daddy," I sighed out, staring blankly at him. I made it a point to myself to reply with 'yes' any time I heard him speak. I couldn't hear him anymore over the blood rushing through my veins and pulsing directly in my ears. His licking slowed down, dragging his tongue up along me. He alternated between these fast licks that drove me insane and the agonizingly slow licks. I instinctively gripped his hair in my hands, pulling him closer as if that was humanly possible without suffocating him. 

His hands moved against mine and pulled me away from his hair. Seonghwa held my hands down while I squirmed under his mouth. His tongue slipped inside of me, which made me arch my hips up from the chair. I wanted to grind against his mouth so badly, but my intuition told me not to. He went back to licking at my clit again, which nearly sent me into a pit of despair. He let go of one of my hands and before I could realize it, he pushed two fingers in, making me scream for more. I cried out his name, begging for more. He smirked against my clit and quickened his rubbing inside of me. It didn't take so long, I was already feeling exhaustion creeping up on me.

"Daddy, I'm... almost..."

I fucking knew it, as soon as I said that he pulled away from me, letting my hand free. It was far better than cumming without letting him know and suffer whatever demented punishment he put his mind to.

"Good girl, breathe now," Seonghwa said, licking his fingers and biting his lower lip. My legs were trembling against the velvet of the chair, partially with anger and partially with the dissatisfaction that washed over me. He rose from the ground slowly, placing his hands on the arm rests. His dark hair draped over his eyes and I pushed it to the side, as much strength as it took me to lift my arm. He somehow made his way underneath my limp body on the armchair and placed me on his thigh.

Taking a few deep breaths, my body asked for more. I threw my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. Seonghwa's hand fell on my lower back and pushed me slightly closer to him. His leg lifted under me and I whimpered in the crook of his neck. I wanted to catch my breath for a second, but he kept pushing his thigh against me and flexing it, each move killing me slowly.

Seonghwa grabbed my hands and guided me to his belt, urging me to work him out of the pants. With shaking hands and hitched breath, I unbuckled the belt and unzipped the pants, eagerly taking his length out. Every moment without him inside me was starting to ache. Thankfully he figured it out without me begging for it, I don't think I had the energy to speak anymore. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up, resting me on his chest. He pulled his dick away from my trembling hand and rubbed his tip against me, looking for confirmation.

"Daddy...please?" I whispered in his ear, trying my hardest to articulate the two words. I lifted my head up to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking somewhere behind me with an intense gaze. I heard the door slide open and saw him flash a devilish grin to San before slamming inside of me. My head was empty, I left out a half scream that shifted into a whimper as Seonghwa continued to lift his hips and fuck me senseless. He kept pounding at me, my insides screaming for a way out of this.

I threw my hair back and arched my back, gripping his biceps with all my strength. I dug my nails into him through the shirt as he increased the pace, making me yelp with every thrust. I was getting so close yet again and it drove me insane. His aggressive grunts made me feel the release coming and I threw my head back on his shoulder. His hands squeezed my ass, pulling me closer to him.

"Fuck..." he growled under his breath in my ear, panting and struggling to hold his grip on me. I didn't need more than that to finally lose control over my muscles. Spasming on top of him, my body finally gave up. I let my hands fall to his sides and let him thrust into me, each move making me twitch and hiss in his ear. Seonghwa's thrusts quickened for a second before eventually slowing down, and with a final grunt, he pulled out, cumming all over his chest and on my robe. He let go of my waist and slowly caressed my back, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"You were so good, baby," he whispered to me and placed a few kisses across my sweaty temples. I felt his hand move up, probably gesturing for San to bring him something. Instead of that, I felt San pulling me away from Seonghwa and lift me up in his arms. I clung to his robe, burying my head in his chest as he made his way upstairs, where I could only think the bedroom was. As he was going up the stairs, he kissed the top of my head, comforting me. It felt like I closed my eyes for just one second, but was soon taken back to reality by San's whisper in my ear. I found myself lying on the soft cotton covers of the bed. I could've just drifted off immediately.

"Come on, help me a little. Let's get you cleaned up," he murmured to me, untying my stained robe. I let him undress me and I grabbed his forearms, weakly attempting to pull him into a hug. He smiled, not indulging in my neediness and helped me up from the bed. He held most of my weight as he basically dragged me to the shower. Warm water rushed over me as he held me close to his chest, rubbing my back slowly. I sank in his embrace and allowed him to wash me. The scent of vanilla filled my nostrils and I sighed against San's shoulder, feeling his fingers rubbing away the knots in my lower back. 

I looked up at him, finding an almost pained look on his face. Words were stuck in my throat as I took the shampoo and started to gently wash his hair. We let the water run over us, standing there in silence and enjoying the intimate moment. As San moved on to washing my hair as well, he leaned down to me, hovering with his lips over my jaw. With a sigh he pressed his soft lips to my skin and my heart skipped a beat. Even if I was expecting the kisses, they always brought a swarm of butterflies to my stomach. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, dragging my fingers lazily up and down his back and savoring his spoiling kisses and touches.

After a short while, San pulled away and turned off the shower, ignoring my huffs of protest. He reached out of the shower to pull a towel from the rack and wrap it around me. I started patting myself dry while following him with my gaze. While he was brushing his teeth, I left a small peck between his shoulder blades before I left for the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Seonghwa asked, startling me. He was sat on the bed, scrolling through his phone. I smiled at the sight, he looked so peaceful right now, so different from just moments ago. 

"I'm okay, yeah. You alright too?" I asked as I sat down next to him and started looking through my bag for a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Seonghwa nodded with a smile and looked up from his phone, watching me intently as I was changing into my improvised pajamas. 

"Just a little tired," he muttered to me. I brushed my fingers through his dark hair, soft as ever. I've never spent this much time with either of them, let alone with both. It was more than enough for me to observe their protective nature and their ease to take care of me so well. It was starting to bend the feelings that I'd been trying to suppress for so long.

We both looked up to see San come out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts. His hair was dripping wet down his shoulders and his back. Seonghwa took his leave and as San and I got in the bed, I heard water running again.

"Come here," San whispered to me, his voice filled with warmth and comfort. He hugged me from behind and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I pulled his hand into mine and started caressing his fingers slowly. Even though I was exhausted, my eyes were burning behind my closed lids, making it harder for me to keep them closed. 

I eventually drifted off for just a second before I felt the bed dip next to me. Seonghwa was still warm from the shower, the heat radiating as he moved closer. He pulled my free hand into his, took it to his lips and kissed my fingertips. I smiled through the darkness, my heart growing bigger with each kiss. Seonghwa slung an arm over me and San and took my hand to his chest. I woke up throughout the night, tangled between them, each time falling back asleep easily knowing they were both still here. 

The next morning I lazily opened my eyes to find myself alone. I sat up, lids heavy and body slightly sore and looked around, no sign of either of them. I dragged myself out of bed to the bathroom to fix the mess I turned into during the night. Face still wet, mint lingering in my mouth, I made my way downstairs where I was welcomed by the scent of freshly made coffee. 

San and Seonghwa were sitting at the small kitchen bar, facing each other, ignoring the texts blowing up their phones in favor of a conversation. I murmured a weak 'hey' as I sat down next to Seonghwa, a bright smile on my face. He kissed my forehead and put an arm around me.

"How'd you sleep?" San asked, setting a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Mmm, so well," I chirped. I took a sip and squinted at San. "You make the best coffee, it's not fair," I whined. San let out a soft laugh and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'll teach you then," he told me. I nodded and rested my head on Seonghwa's shoulder. We talked the rest of the morning, about everything and nothing. I tried my hardest to ignore the flowers blooming in my heart. It was a sight to behold, the two starving lions from last evening turned into domesticated house cats. I had to admit, I was feeling so good in their presence, completely putting aside work problems and anything else that was eating away at my worries.

After a while, I left them alone and dragged myself upstairs. As I was searching through my bag for some other clothes, I heard the door open behind me. I looked up, seeing both of them standing in the doorway, staring at me with unreadable looks on their faces. 

"Hey baby?" Seonghwa murmured as he lazily made his way towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me and pushed me back gently. Hovering over me, he placed a soft kiss on my neck, not giving me a single second to understand what was happening. While I was entranced by his lips against my skin, I felt San taking his spot beside me, running his fingers through my hair.

"We were just talking and we realized we don't spoil you nearly as much as you deserve," San whispered in my ear. Seonghwa's hands trailed up both sides of my waist, slowly pulling my t-shirt up. My insides were on fire at their words and touches. I let him take my t-shirt off and my hand searched for San's hair, wanting to pull him closer to me. He heard my intentions loud and clear, coming down to kiss me. His lips grazed against mine and I opened my mouth slightly to let out a moan as Seonghwa started licking around my nipple. San bit down gently on my bottom lip and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

They left me a mess of whimpers and squirming under their hands. I grabbed San's face with both my hands as Seonghwa's lips trailed down from my chest to my stomach, licking and softly biting along the way. Before he reached down where I was soaking wet, San's hand reached for his shoulder, softly urging him to stop. Seonghwa immediately looked up and grinned at us, switching places with San. I was starved for their touches, their mouths all over me sending my brain into overdrive. 

San's teeth tugged at my underwear and I involuntarily closed my legs to rub myself at nothing, but his hands pulled my thighs apart, exposing me to his warm breath. Seonghwa's hand guided mine to his crotch and I desperately grabbed him and rubbed his hard dick through his boxers. He hissed against my breast and resumed biting my nipple, while I felt my soul leave my body. I didn't have much time to react more as San's tongue trailed down my inner thigh, coming to a stop on my clit. He started licking slowly, dragging a series of moans and heavy breaths out of me.

"Ah, fuck... Hwa come... let me-" I struggled to form my sentences. He hummed in question, lips wrapped around my nipple as he squeezed my other breast gently. "Let me... suck your-" I mumbled out, a groan from San against my core stopping my train of thought. Seonghwa didn't need anything more and he rushed me into a sloppy kiss before dragging himself further up the bed. I turned my head towards him and eagerly pressed my teeth lightly to his covered dick. He brushed the hair away from my forehead and pulled down his boxers, guiding my head closer to himself. A low growl escaped his lips as I took him into my mouth, impatiently starting to move my head up and down his length.

I let out muffled moans as San's tongue circled around my clit, his fingers now pumping agonizingly slow in and out of me. His grip on my thigh tightened since I unconsciously was trying to close my legs around his head. He looked up at me and I damn nearly lost it. Seonghwa's fingers tangled in my hair and held my head steady as I dragged my tongue from the base up, eventually wrapping my lips around the tip of his cock and sucking it as if my life depended on it. 

Suddenly, San pulled away from me and I whined, aching for his mouth to go back where it belonged. He pulled down his shorts and crawled on top of me, not wasting a single second. 

"I can't wait anymore," he growled in my ear and rubbed the tip of his cock against my entrance. I pulled away from Seonghwa for a moment, gasping for air at the expectation that filled me. I involuntarily arched my back up, pushing my hips closer to San. Sucking at my neck, he waited for what felt like an eternity before he finally pushed in, his fingers digging into my waist. I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes at the overwhelming sensations that rushed through my body.

Seonghwa's hand cupped my face, turning my attention back to his dick. I sighed, so satisfied with the attention I was receiving. I went back to sucking him off, thanking all the gods for a distraction from the pressure that was building up inside of me. I wrapped a hand around his length as I was moving my head up and down, the other hand raking red marks over San's back.

The room was filled with heavy breaths, growls and desperate sighs. San's pace quickened as he kept hitting my sweet spot over and over, his teeth grazing against the skin around my collarbones. My back arched me closer to him, my side gaze catching his for a split second. He let his head fall down and I felt his thrusts becoming more and more erratic with each moan I let out around Seonghwa's dick. 

In turn, Seonghwa pulled away from my mouth, moving back down and inching his face closer to us. His hand grabbed San's chin and pulled his head up, pressing his lips against San's. They opened their mouths slightly, tongues finding each other, offering me the gorgeous view of a deep and passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs around San, unsure of how much longer I'd be able to take it.

With a hiss, he pressed his forehead up to Seonghwa's, his rhythm inside of me becoming chaotic. Thrusting inside a few more times, he pulled out and gave his dick a couple of strokes before cumming all over my stomach. Seonghwa placed a loving kiss on San's cheek before letting him fall softly next to me.

Seonghwa moved down to my abdomen, slowly licking a trail through the cum. I was certain I was about to die, but at least I was going to die happy. He turned me so I was laying on my side, facing San. My hands reached for San's face and I pulled him into a kiss.

"Just a little more, baby," Seonghwa purred in my ear and slowly pushed himself inside of me, replacing the feeling I was longing for. I gasped into San's mouth as Seonghwa grabbed my waist and guided himself easily, thrusting slowly, then speeding up until we were both a shivering mess. San moved his hand to my clit, lazily rubbing it and slowly sending me over the edge. I gripped Seonghwa's hand on my waist and couldn't make a single sound as I reached my breaking point. He tried to kiss my neck, instead biting me as he soon followed me into his own climax. I felt his dick twitch inside of me and his small bite turned into soft kisses all over my neck and jaw.

San inched closer to me, covering me in kisses as well and gently brushed the hair drenched in sweat that was clinging to my face.

"We've also realized something else," he murmured through kisses.

"We're both falling for you," Seonghwa continued behind me. A small questioning yelp left me as I jerked my head around to face him.

"Now, you can choose one of us, or-"

"We'll make this work!" I blurted out, turning again to San and burying my face in his chest. "I've tried so hard to ignore it for so long, but I do have feelings for both of you, you can't make me pick just one."

I looked up and searched their faces for a hint of approval. They shared a look and then a small laugh, before both wrapped their arms around me, resuming the kissing. We were all a sweaty mess, limbs tangled and laughs escaping our mouths between kisses. I welcomed the swarm of butterflies in my stomach as they happily returned and let the flowers in my heart bloom without cutting them off again.


End file.
